Shocking Evolution
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: What secret is Beca hiding and how is her relationship with the Bella leader read to find out. R&R


A/N: Hey guys, I know long time no see well not really but anyway I know it's been long but here's a new story it's just going to be a one shot, because if I write another story I think I might cry, not kidding but I still have so many story not completed so I really hope to finish those before writing a new one, anyway on with the story.

Third POV:

Beca wasn't always very open on who she was to the girls and because of that she isn't very close to the girls but there was one particular girl that she always talked to without meaning to but every time they did talk they would act like nothing happened between who am I talking about? It's none other then Aubrey Posen.

Not common knowledge to the girls even Chloe Aubrey and Beca was very close, closer than the both of them would like to think, one thing they have in common is the course or courses they took, it is common knowledge that both Chloe and Aubrey went for Pre-Med but it's not common that Beca also took Pre-Med minoring in Music composing.

It was actually a miracle that Chloe didn't find out as they had almost every class together but because Beca sits at the back and doesn't really answer any of the question the Professor gives, it was by pure luck that Aubrey found it.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Beca speed walked into her biochemistry class which she know she has with Aubrey to avoid her

"Thank god, Chloe is sick today and led to Aubrey being slightly behind schedule" Beca breathe a sigh of relief, but what she didn't know was what will happened to her later on in class, Beca walked to the back of the class where she usually sat while she was getting ready for class she saw Aubrey walking in right before the Professor everyone stared at her as she was usually the first to enter class, Aubrey's face turned bright red with embarrassment, she went to her sit and sat down, the Professor smiled and walked in beginning the class.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about the human heart in details, first question what makes up the heart?" The Professor asked, seeing nobody rose up their hand

"How bout you Ms. Mitchell" The Professor asked, Aubrey whipped head so fast Beca thought her head was going to spin off her face full of confusion

"Well there's a lot that makes up the heart sir, there is the superior vena cava, the pulmonary arteries, pulmonary veins, right and left atrium" Beca said but got cut off by the Professor with a small chuckle and good job, Aubrey stared at Beca in shock and use her hand to motion for her to wait for her after this class ended, Beca nodded and sigh knowing of the long conversation that was wait for her after class.

_After class_

After the class Beca was standing outside the classroom waiting for Aubrey to come out

"What the heck Beca!" Aubrey said coming out of the classroom, Beca stood there in shock of the outburst

"What?" Beca ask knowing what was coming

"Don't what me why didn't any of us know that you were a Pre-Med I thought you were majoring in Music composing?" Aubrey ask her eyes staring at Beca in complete confusion

"Actually I'm minoring Music composing" Beca correct Aubrey

"What else do we not know about you?" Aubrey asked looking at Beca sharply

"We are not really that close are we, I don't have to spill all my secrets to you" Beca said sassily but her eyes also showing vulnerability, Aubrey saw that emotion flash by and soften her eyes

"How about we go for a cup of coffee and we can start again?" Aubrey said after awhile, Beca looked up in shock but after seeing Aubrey's genuine expression she nodded, the pair of them walked off to the campus coffee shop and on the way there Aubrey decided to play a game

"What's your favorite color?" Aubrey asked

"Blue" Beca replied

"Mine is yellow"

"Favorite subject?"

"Biochemistry"

"Me too" just like that asking question back and forth the both of them learn something new about each other.

As the day goes on Aubrey and Beca got even closer than before Aubrey even knew that Beca was some sort of secret genius but got kicked out of her school Harvard due to her losing interest if her studies after finding mixing, Aubrey was shocked that Beca actually went to college before coming to Barden University, Beca begged Aubrey not to tell the other girls and she agreed but Beca's life was never easy.

"Mail!" Chloe shouted up the stairs of the Bellas house as she shifted through all the mails into each of their individual pile, as she came across a mail that belong to Beca her eyebrows rose as she saw the name of the sender, Harvard College was printed on the letter, as the girls came down the stairs and saw Chloe staring at the letter in shock they were confused, Beca as usual was the last to get down as soon as she saw the letter in Chloe hands her eyes widen and rushes to get it, because Chloe was still in shock Beca had easily gotten the letter

"What the hell was that Beca?" Chloe shouted at the younger girl as Beca stutter a response at that moment Aubrey walked through the door and saw the commotion

"What's going on?" she asked as she out her keys in her pocket but as soon as she saw the letter in Beca's hand she stopped "oh" Chloe turns toward her best friend

"What do you mean oh did you know?" Chloe asked, Aubrey without doing anything walked towards Beca and put a hand on her shoulder, Chloe seeing this knows that Aubrey had already known about it

"Hold up shawshank you were in Harvard?" Fat Amy voice out what was in most of the girls mind

"Yes…?" Beca said her voice getting higher; the girls stared at her in shock while Beca turned her head to look at Aubrey, her eyes begging for her to help

"What's the letter about Beca?" Aubrey asked trying to change the subject, Beca looked down at her letter and tore it speed-reading it

"It's another party I've been invited to" Beca replied turning the letter around seeing if there is anything at the back, the girls were still shock that Beca was in Harvard

"Are we just going to ignore that a letter from Harvard came for Beca?" Chloe shouted

"Beca have the letter because she went there before but was kicked out" Aubrey helped Beca explain seeing as the younger girl didn't want to say anything else

"She got kicked out!" all of the girls exclaimed in unison, Beca was even more embarrassed but chose to let Aubrey take over the conversation

"Does anyone of you even know what Beca is Majoring and Minoring in?" Aubrey said hotly, most of the girls shrugged but Chloe and Stacie both said Music composing, Beca shook her head and looked down to her feet

"Actually you are partially correct, Beca is a Pre-Med and she minor in Music composing" Aubrey said in a matter of fact tone to Chloe and Stacie

"Well fine since you think you know Beca so much why don't you prove it?" Surprisingly it was Fat Amy who said that, Aubrey looked at Beca and the both of them seem to be conversing only with their eyes, after awhile Beca nodded, Aubrey turned back to the girls and they started shooting question after question.

"What's her favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Favorite subject?"

"Biochemistry"

"Favorite book?"

"Her medical journal"

"What can she live without?"

"Well…I will say her mixing equipment but she will say different"

"There is something you don't know about her!" Fat Amy said to Aubrey smugly, Aubrey shook her head and sigh

"Actually she is right saying that I can't live without my mixing equipment but that's second I can't live without her too" Beca said blushing, the girls were all in shock but Aubrey just smiled and kiss Beca on the cheek

"Did we forget to say that we are dating? Oh well" Aubrey said smirking, while leading Beca upstairs, leaving the girls standing shock still

"I'm so lucky you told me we were soul bonded even though I was really skeptical about it" Aubrey told Beca

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Beca squealed softly, thanking her grandmother's bracelet for her relationship.

A/N: Hey guys hope you guys like the story that I have written sorry for the not completed stories, thanks for all the support for now.

PEACE OUT


End file.
